Back to Basics
by Ryu Himora
Summary: Red, Blue, and Yellow start their adventure and defeat the former Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not a creation that was conducted by my own mind.

Back to Basics

Part one

By Ryu Himora

Red turned over in his sleep. He was the oldest of his siblings at fourteen, though neither him or his middle brother, Blue, had started on thier Leage journeys yet. That was because the contract said they would all begin at the same time to be fair in case they ended up against each other in battle. Tomorrow, however, the contract would expire as Yellow turned ten tomorrow.

Inside of Red's dream, he was having a rough time. It was several hours ahead, in Oak's lab. There was a lot of smoke. Two pokemon lay in front of him, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. They weren't moving. He heard the flap of wings above him. There was a single pokeball on Oak's desk. He walked over and picked it up. The wings grew louder. Red tossed the ball. It impacted, split open and began to release it's pokemon...

"Red! Wake up man, we have to go!"

Red vaguely heard Blue shouting at him. He regained consciousness and got out of bed, dressed in less than a minute, and practically flew down the stairs to meet his two brothers. Yellow already had the contract in hand, ready to tear it up right before they left.

Red, Blue, and Yellow were all very unusual biologically. Almost everything about them was normal, except for their eyes. Blue was the least rare of them, but all three brothers were named after the colors of their eyes. Red had short, slightly spikey black hair, Blue had short and straight hair, while Yellow had short and very spikey hair. All of them wore t-shirts of their corresponding colors, jeans, and their preferred pair of running shoes.

Blue spoke again. 'Are you ready?"

Red nodded. "Burn it."

Yellow unrolled the piece of paper, worn over three years, and folded it three times. He then tore the thing up into tiny pieces, and threw them into the air. "Let's go!" Yellow said.

Red took one step toward the door before their mother called out. "Just a minute! You're not going anywhere until you clean up that mess!"

All three bothers dropped their heads at the same time.

Five minutes later, at Professer Oak's lab...

"I believe we all know which one's we are getting?" Red asked.

Blue nodded. "With no take-backs."

"Assuming there are no immediate emergencies, right?" Yellow added.

"Right." Blue replied.

Red rang the bell. Oak responded a minute later, looking a little worried. "I'm glad you got here early. There's a storm heading this way, and I need to batten down the hatches. Let's go."

The four of them went directly to the beginner's area. On the way, Red noticed the bio bed, and remembered something from his dream last night. The bio bed had been punctured by a steel beam, making a very clean hole with it leaning at a seventy degree angle.

"Here they are. You're lucky to have this Pikachu, It was the last one of the group. Though, technically, you're lucky to have any of these. I should brief you on it now, then."

Red was confused. "What?"

"A couple of years ago," Oak said, pulling up an overhead display. "Some pokemon breeders began research to try to find a way to increase a pokemon's move memory. It took several generations, but they eventually got it. The memory engrams of a move become hardwired into the pokemon's mind after DNA from several pokemon of the same type and know the move have been combined. The result; Charmander will always know Flamethrower, Bulbasaur will always know Razor Leaf, Squirtle will always know Surf, and Pikachu will always know Thunderbolt, no matter what you teach them. They are literally coded into the DNA."

"Well, that gives both of us a problem." Red remarked, looking at Blue.

There was a beep from Oak's computer. "Hmm. The storm winds have increased speed. Now it's only five minutes before it gets here. The pokemon will be fine, but I need to cover some equipment outside."

"Can I help?" A young voice called out from the doorway.

"I think so." Oak said. "That's Gary. He turned five a few weeks ago. Gary, I need you to shut down the radio and all of the other computers in the lab. You three come outside with me.

Red, Blue, and Yellow helped Oak cover some electronics in the field. They came back inside just as rain was beginning to come down.

"Granpa? The biobed computer won't turn off."

"That's OK, you need a password to do it. I will later."

"How long will the storm last?" Yellow said.

Oak checked the Doppler radar. "About an hour, if the wind keeps this direction. It's no use trying to set out now; go ahead and use the simulators."

The three brothers went off to a different room. Ten minuets later the power died.

"Hey! I was gong to win!" Yellow shouted.

"Calm down." Blue said back.

Red pulled out a flashlight. They got back to Oak, who was typing on the computer. "What happened?"

Oak didn't look back. "I don't know. It wasn't a power surge, and the line appears to be working. The back up generators should be coming online... now."

The lights came on, and two figures were standing in the doorway

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

(I am NOT going through this again.)1 Red thought. He grabbed a spare pokeball from his belt, pressed the expansion button, and threw it at one of the people.

"Hey!" He said. "It's rude to interrupt our intro!"

"So?" Red said. "It's rude to accellerate a storm and cut the power to someone's house."

"Yes, but not when we do it!" The other one replied. It was a female.

Red walked over and grabbed one of the pokeballs from Oak's desk. Blue and Yellow grabbed theirs as well. "Why are you here anyway?"

"You're not the only one with genetically enhanced pokemon. Go, Charizard!" The male tossed out a pokeball, and a black Charizard emerged from it. "Fly! Take out as many roof supports as you can!"

The Charizard took off. Steel beams started crashing down, one by one.

Red looked at Yellow. He nodded and tossed out his pokemon. "Pikachu! I choose you!"

An orange Pikachu came out of the pokeball. "Pikachuuu!"

The team rocket members laughed. Then the female one started talking. "Good. I thought you weren't going to use them. We're taking your pokemon because we need them to complete our reasearch."

"What do you mean?" Yellow said.

"I'm not telling you." A beam fell straight down, punching a small hole in the biobed. "Charizard, attack!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu began charging up, but Charizard had dissapeared. It suddenly came out of nowhere and dove straight at Pikachu.

"Quick! Agility!"

Pikachu shot forward, missing the attack by inches, turned and jumped up.

"Now! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed all of it's stored energy on Charizard. It roared in pain, then swiped and hit Pikachu while she was falling. She slammed into a pile of rubble and flopped onto the floor. Charizard stood up and began to take off again.

"Hurry! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu picked itself up and ran lightning fast at Charizard. She slammed into it's upper torso and knocked it over.

"Charizard, Faint Attack."

Charzaird lifted it's head and melted into four shadows. They surrounded and started circling Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Agility up!"

Pikachu charged more electricity and jumped straight up, just as Charizard jumped out of one of the shadows. He was confused.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu unleased another lightning strike. Charizard flashed like a light bulb several times, tried to stand up, and collapsed.

"Charizard, Return." The team rocket member took out another pokeball. "Charizard, Agility."

A second black Charizard materialized and moved too fast for Pikachu to react. It slammer into her with the force of a train, slamming her into the wall and knocking her out.

"Red" Oak whispered. "That steel beam acted as an antenna for the biobed scanners. Those Charizard seem to be extra sensitive to water vapor."

Water vapor? Red glanced around the room. He spotted a pipe with a water drop on it. He looked at Blue, and they both sent out their pokemon.

"Go Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf to cut through that pipe!"

"Squirtle, cover him!'

Bulbasaur made short work of the pipe, cutting through it in only ten seconds. Water spilled all over the floor. Charizard began an attack vector, but Squirtle had other ideas. He jumped into the water stream, riding it like a wave, and crashed right into the Charizard. It twisted and smashed it's tail into the Squirtle, making it's shell crack and knocking it out. Once the water was gone, it lossed a fire ball at Bulbasaur, knocking it out as well.

Pikachu regained consciousness.

"Charizard, Smokescreen." The entire room was filled with smoke.

Red walked back over to the desk and took the last pokeball off. He then went over to the pipe, knowing Charizard was getting close, and sent out his Pokemon.

"Charmander! Flamethrower the water!"

Charmander let losse it's own torrent of fire, evaporating the thin pool of water and mixing the smoke with water.

The next part of Red's plan was a really big gamble. If it didn't work, well... He'd find some other way to keep these pokemon. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu was sluggish. It built up a charge, but she was too weak to control it. It grew until her body couldn't take it, then forced it out, doing her best to home in on the Charizard using her hearing.

It worked. Charizard was subjected to a hundred thousand volts of electricity, combined with the steam in it's lungs, completely paralyzed it.

"Charizard! Pheonix, do something!"

"What? I wasn't issued any pokemon!"

"Grr..." As the smoke cleared, Red could see the male had been knocked out and left a half inch impression on the floor. The female pressed a button on her wrist and recalled Charizard. "You were lucky. We'll meet again!" They both teleported out.

Red, Blue, and Yellow recalled their pokemon. Red put them all in the healing machine, then put Bulbasaur back onto the desk. "Send him somewhere safe, Oak. I think they'll focus on us from now on. Right now, we have a journey to start."

Oak nodded. "Don't forget your pokedexes. They are required. Good luck"

The three brothers thanked Prof. Oak, and walked out the only slightly destroyed door.

--

Later that night...

"First day out and we already defeated two team rocket admins, partially destroyed the Professor's lab, and began training three experimental pokemon." Yellow said. "Hopefully, tomorrow will be slightly less exciting and or dangerous. Right?"

"Seconded." Blue replied.

"Aye aye." Red added. "Maybe we should have offered to help Oak rebuild the lab?"

"Three kids won't be much help rebuilding a scientific lab. No." Blue said.

"Oh well. Come on, we all need some sleep. It's not like today was very taxing."

Yellow and Blue laughed a little, then all three of them turned in.

Author's notes:

I downloaded the entire pokemon manga up to and including the first season of Hoehn a year ago. Yesterday morning I was bored and found the files. The next morning, I got an inspiration, and a few hours later this was on the internet. It's basically a run through of Kanto, without any interference from other regions, before Ash. Fun times. I hope this won't be too hard to finish.

1 Me neither. Cut and paste.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not a creation that was conducted by my own mind.

Back to Basics

Part one

By Ryu Himora

Red turned over in his sleep. He was the oldest of his siblings at fourteen, though neither him or his middle brother, Blue, had started on thier Leage journeys yet. That was because the contract said they would all begin at the same time to be fair in case they ended up against each other in battle. Tomorrow, however, the contract would expire as Yellow turned ten tomorrow.

Inside of Red's dream, he was having a rough time. It was several hours ahead, in Oak's lab. There was a lot of smoke. Two pokemon lay in front of him, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. They weren't moving. He heard the flap of wings above him. There was a single pokeball on Oak's desk. He walked over and picked it up. The wings grew louder. Red tossed the ball. It impacted, split open and began to release it's pokemon...

"Red! Wake up man, we have to go!"

Red vaguely heard Blue shouting at him. He regained consciousness and got out of bed, dressed in less than a minute, and practically flew down the stairs to meet his two brothers. Yellow already had the contract in hand, ready to tear it up right before they left.

Red, Blue, and Yellow were all very unusual biologically. Almost everything about them was normal, except for their eyes. Blue was the least rare of them, but all three brothers were named after the colors of their eyes. Red had short, slightly spikey black hair, Blue had short and straight hair, while Yellow had short and very spikey hair. All of them wore t-shirts of their corresponding colors, jeans, and their preferred pair of running shoes.

Blue spoke again. 'Are you ready?"

Red nodded. "Burn it."

Yellow unrolled the piece of paper, worn over three years, and folded it three times. He then tore the thing up into tiny pieces, and threw them into the air. "Let's go!" Yellow said.

Red took one step toward the door before their mother called out. "Just a minute! You're not going anywhere until you clean up that mess!"

All three bothers dropped their heads at the same time.

Five minutes later, at Professer Oak's lab...

"I believe we all know which one's we are getting?" Red asked.

Blue nodded. "With no take-backs."

"Assuming there are no immediate emergencies, right?" Yellow added.

"Right." Blue replied.

Red rang the bell. Oak responded a minute later, looking a little worried. "I'm glad you got here early. There's a storm heading this way, and I need to batten down the hatches. Let's go."

The four of them went directly to the beginner's area. On the way, Red noticed the bio bed, and remembered something from his dream last night. The bio bed had been punctured by a steel beam, making a very clean hole with it leaning at a seventy degree angle.

"Here they are. You're lucky to have this Pikachu, It was the last one of the group. Though, technically, you're lucky to have any of these. I should brief you on it now, then."

Red was confused. "What?"

"A couple of years ago," Oak said, pulling up an overhead display. "Some pokemon breeders began research to try to find a way to increase a pokemon's move memory. It took several generations, but they eventually got it. The memory engrams of a move become hardwired into the pokemon's mind after DNA from several pokemon of the same type and know the move have been combined. The result; Charmander will always know Flamethrower, Bulbasaur will always know Razor Leaf, Squirtle will always know Surf, and Pikachu will always know Thunderbolt, no matter what you teach them. They are literally coded into the DNA."

"Well, that gives both of us a problem." Red remarked, looking at Blue.

There was a beep from Oak's computer. "Hmm. The storm winds have increased speed. Now it's only five minutes before it gets here. The pokemon will be fine, but I need to cover some equipment outside."

"Can I help?" A young voice called out from the doorway.

"I think so." Oak said. "That's Gary. He turned five a few weeks ago. Gary, I need you to shut down the radio and all of the other computers in the lab. You three come outside with me.

Red, Blue, and Yellow helped Oak cover some electronics in the field. They came back inside just as rain was beginning to come down.

"Granpa? The biobed computer won't turn off."

"That's OK, you need a password to do it. I will later."

"How long will the storm last?" Yellow said.

Oak checked the Doppler radar. "About an hour, if the wind keeps this direction. It's no use trying to set out now; go ahead and use the simulators."

The three brothers went off to a different room. Ten minuets later the power died.

"Hey! I was gong to win!" Yellow shouted.

"Calm down." Blue said back.

Red pulled out a flashlight. They got back to Oak, who was typing on the computer. "What happened?"

Oak didn't look back. "I don't know. It wasn't a power surge, and the line appears to be working. The back up generators should be coming online... now."

The lights came on, and two figures were standing in the doorway

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

(I am NOT going through this again.)1 Red thought. He grabbed a spare pokeball from his belt, pressed the expansion button, and threw it at one of the people.

"Hey!" He said. "It's rude to interrupt our intro!"

"So?" Red said. "It's rude to accelerate a storm and cut the power to someone's house."

"Yes, but not when we do it!" The other one replied. It was a female.

Red walked over and grabbed one of the pokeballs from Oak's desk. Blue and Yellow grabbed theirs as well. "Why are you here anyway?"

"You're not the only one with genetically enhanced pokemon. Go, Charizard!" The male tossed out a pokeball, and a black Charizard emerged from it. "Fly! Take out as many roof supports as you can!"

The Charizard took off. Steel beams started crashing down, one by one.

Red looked at Yellow. He nodded and tossed out his pokemon. "Pikachu! I choose you!"

An orange Pikachu came out of the pokeball. "Pikachuuu!"

The team rocket members laughed. Then the female one started talking. "Good. I thought you weren't going to use them. We're taking your pokemon because we need them to complete our research."

"What do you mean?" Yellow said.

"I'm not telling you." A beam fell straight down, punching a small hole in the biobed. "Charizard, attack!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu began charging up, but Charizard had disappeared. It suddenly came out of nowhere and dove straight at Pikachu.

"Quick! Agility!"

Pikachu shot forward, missing the attack by inches, turned and jumped up.

"Now! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed all of it's stored energy on Charizard. It roared in pain, then swiped and hit Pikachu while she was falling. She slammed into a pile of rubble and flopped onto the floor. Charizard stood up and began to take off again.

"Hurry! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu picked itself up and ran lightning fast at Charizard. She slammed into it's upper torso and knocked it over.

"Charizard, Faint Attack."

Charzaird lifted it's head and melted into four shadows. They surrounded and started circling Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Agility up!"

Pikachu charged more electricity and jumped straight up, just as Charizard jumped out of one of the shadows. He was confused.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

Pikachu unleashed another lightning strike. Charizard flashed like a light bulb several times, tried to stand up, and collapsed.

"Charizard, Return." The team rocket member took out another pokeball. "Charizard, Agility."

A second black Charizard materialized and moved too fast for Pikachu to react. It slammer into her with the force of a train, slamming her into the wall and knocking her out.

"Red" Oak whispered. "That steel beam acted as an antenna for the biobed scanners. Those Charizard seem to be extra sensitive to water vapor."

Water vapor? Red glanced around the room. He spotted a pipe with a water drop on it. He looked at Blue, and they both sent out their pokemon.

"Go Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf to cut through that pipe!"

"Squirtle, cover him!'

Bulbasaur made short work of the pipe, cutting through it in only ten seconds. Water spilled all over the floor. Charizard began an attack vector, but Squirtle had other ideas. He jumped into the water stream, riding it like a wave, and crashed right into the Charizard. It twisted and smashed it's tail into the Squirtle, making it's shell crack and knocking it out. Once the water was gone, it lossed a fire ball at Bulbasaur, knocking it out as well.

Pikachu regained consciousness.

"Charizard, Smokescreen." The entire room was filled with smoke.

Red walked back over to the desk and took the last pokeball off. He then went over to the pipe, knowing Charizard was getting close, and sent out his Pokemon.

"Charmander! Flamethrower the water!"

Charmander let lose it's own torrent of fire, evaporating the thin pool of water and mixing the smoke with water.

The next part of Red's plan was a really big gamble. If it didn't work, well... He'd find some other way to keep these pokemon. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu was sluggish. It built up a charge, but she was too weak to control it. It grew until her body couldn't take it, then forced it out, doing her best to home in on the Charizard using her hearing.

It worked. Charizard was subjected to a hundred thousand volts of electricity, combined with the steam in it's lungs, completely paralyzed it.

"Charizard! Pheonix, do something!"

"What? I wasn't issued any pokemon!"

"Grr..." As the smoke cleared, Red could see the male had been knocked out and left a half inch impression on the floor. The female pressed a button on her wrist and recalled Charizard. "You were lucky. We'll meet again!" They both teleported out.

Red, Blue, and Yellow recalled their pokemon. Red put them all in the healing machine, then put Bulbasaur back onto the desk. "Send him somewhere safe, Oak. I think they'll focus on us from now on. Right now, we have a journey to start."

Oak nodded. "Don't forget your pokedexes. They are required. Good luck"

The three brothers thanked Prof. Oak, and walked out the only slightly destroyed door.

--

Later that night...

"First day out and we already defeated two team rocket admins, partially destroyed the Professor's lab, and began training three experimental pokemon." Yellow said. "Hopefully, tomorrow will be slightly less exciting and or dangerous. Right?"

"Seconded." Blue replied.

"Aye aye." Red added. "Maybe we should have offered to help Oak rebuild the lab?"

"Three kids won't be much help rebuilding a scientific lab. No." Blue said.

"Oh well. Come on, we all need some sleep. It's not like today was very taxing."

Yellow and Blue laughed a little, then all three of them turned in.

Author's notes:

I downloaded the entire pokemon manga up to and including the first season of Hoehn a year ago. Yesterday morning I was bored and found the files. The next morning, I got an inspiration, and a few hours later this was on the internet. It's basically a run through of Kanto, without any interference from other regions, before Ash. Fun times. I hope this won't be too hard to finish.

1 Me neither. Cut and paste.


End file.
